


Raindrops

by gyuyoonjae203



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuyoonjae203/pseuds/gyuyoonjae203
Summary: Love is something that can make you the happiest person in the world, though for some people it can bring you so much pain and agony.But sometimes, there is this kind of love where being with the that person is enough to make you happy. The kind of love that makes you content with everything that you don't even wish upon the stars that you'll have the heart of the one you love. You just wish for that person to be happy even if it's not you that gives him that happiness.Choi Sungyoon strongly believes this. He thought that he will be happy just seeing his bestfriend, the love of his life happy. But things change when he finds out the truth.





	1. Wonderful Gray Skies

Sungyoon browsed at the photos stored in his phone. It is mostly filled with Jaeseok's face and he can't stop himself from smiling.

It was raining outside. And there he is just sitting in his bed, left with nothing to do but feel dreamy and think of how beautiful Jaeseok is. He is too perfect, there is nothing else Sungyoon can ask for. The feeling of content just being with his bestfriend is all that Sungyoon needs in his life.

His mind drifts away to memory lane and he started reminiscing about the day when his heart decided that Jaeseok will be the only one whom he loves for the rest of his life.

Like a movie, it started with that fated encounter. Sungyoon was a highschool student that time. He was about to go home from school when suddenly it started to rain. Everyone has their own umbrella and he doesn't have friends yet because their family just moved here. He felt alone and sad, and he hates himself for not bringing an umbrella. He was about to give up and run home when suddenly a tall guy walked beside him and talked to him.

"Don't you have an umbrella? We can share mine if you want." The tall guy smiled at him with all the sweetness and care in the world. Even the cold wind felt warm against his skin. The gloomy atmosphere caused by the rain became so beautiful and romantic just from the smile that turn his mind blank.

"Oh. I forgot to bring one. Can I really share it with you?" He looked at the umbrella the tall guy was holding and it was pretty big for the two of them.

"Of course. I'm Jaeseok by the way. Park Jaeseok." He offered his hand to Sungyoon and Sungyoon gladly shakes it.

"Uhm. Thank you. I am Choi Sungyoon. A pleasure to meet you." His hand looked so little from the manly hands of Jaeseok. Sungyoon can't help but wonder why his heart was beating so fast that time.

He thought that he would meet his first love in a bright sunny day. In a place where the autumn leaves are falling. But no. This was perfect. Instead of a bright sunny day, he gets a sky painted with nothing but a sad shade of gray. Instead of autumn leaves, he gets to meet his first love in a time where the tears from the gray skies are falling. But no. It was way too beautiful. Because if he met him otherwise, he might had missed the opportunity to see how bright and wonderful Jaeseok's smile was that day. And how wonderful his heart was that made Sungyoon's heart the one to be falling.

Sungyoon smiled as he remembers all of it. He closed his eyes and all he can think of is how thankful he is that he get to have Jaeseok as his bestfriend.

"I don't need him to love me. There's no use if I tell him what I feel. I'm happy this way. I'm happy to get to live my life with him, even if I'm only his bestfriend." Sungyoon whispered to himself as a some soft music plays and fill the room with loving and caring vibe.

Everything was peaceful until he heard Jangjun's voice.

"Hyung. Hyung." Jangjun shouts then knocks at the door.

Sungyoon's face just turned sour. Of course. Jangjun will be the one to ruin his peaceful day. He goes to the door and opens it for Jangjun.

"What? Why are you too loud. Well, you have been loud ever since you were born." Sungyoon chuckled.

"Yaah, Sungyoon there's no time for that. I heard someone will ask Jaeseok hyung on a date." Jangjun said as he enters the house and go straight to where the water is. He clearly looks thirsty.

"How dare you barge in like that and drink water like you live in this apartment." Sungyoon said. He has this judging face of him that he uses whenever Jangjun annoys him. But he really is fond of Jangjun, he just enjoys dissing him at times.

"Nah, Sungyoon. I know you love me." Jangjun said as soon as he drinks a glass of water. "So, hyung. What should we do with the girl? I know for sure that Jaeseok will turn her down like how he did to those who asked him on a date before. He always does." Jangjun added. He leans on the kitchen sink as he talks like he just stated some undisputed fact.

"So? What do you want from me? Should I act shocked or something?" Sungyoon rasied his eyesbrows still lost why Jangjun would walk in the rain and come to his apartment just to talk about Jaeseok. No one knows that he loves Jaeseok so why would Jangjun think that he cares about the guy's love life?

"Well. I figured you would want to know the truth." Jangjun's sly smile sent shivers to Sungyoon's spine. What truth can this be? He asked to himself.

"What do you mean? Jangjun if this is one of your jokes again. I'm never falling for that again." Sungyoon crossed his arms clearly losing his patience with his friend.

"Well."

"Oh please stop saying well, get to the point already." Sungyoon started washing the glass that Jangjun used because it looks messy whenever Jangjun uses his things.

"Jaeseok loves you." Sungyoon turned to face Jangjun and he drops the glass he was holding. Jangjun's fast reflexes saves the glass from being shattered and places it back to the sink. He laughs at how Sungyoon was frozen with the three words he just said.

"Sungyoon? Hyung? Hello?" Jangjun waves his hand in front of Sungyoon's face. Still no reaction. Then he started shaking Sungyoon. "SUNGYOOOOOOOOON!" CHOI SUNGYOON!" Jangjun's loud voice had brought Sungyoon back to his senses.

"Yah, stop it." Pushing Jangjun's hands away. "I'm okay now. I am fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

But his thoughts are in a mess right now. No. He vowed he won't expect his love for Jaeseok to grow into something other than unrequited love. He just reminded himself this before Jangjun comes dropping the bomb like that. No I won't get swayed by this.

"You are lying." Sungyoon said.

"No I'm not." Jangjun looks proud and there was no sign of him bluffing with what he said. Could it be true? Sungyoon thought.

"So how did you learned about this thing you are claiming to be true?"

"From Jaeseok himself." Jangjun really wants Sungyoon dead. He enjoyed how Sungyoon's face reveals what he feels.

"No. That. It's not. Never." Sungyoon can't construct a complete thought. If Jaeseok really feels the same way about him, Sungyoon don't know if he should be happy or what.

Jangjun told Sungyoon all about the night when Jaeseok revealed his secret.

"So Jaeseok accidentally drank alcohol during my birthday celebration and started spilling relevant information."

"Wait. I was there too. There's no way I have missed that."

"Sungyoon. That was that time when you went to Japan with your girlfriend. Remember, the girlfriend who left you because she feels like you are in love with someone else." How can Sungyoon forget that? The only time he tried to move on from his feelings for Jaeseok. The only time he entertained someone who confessed her feelings to him.

"Wait. That's like 2 years ago already. Why are you bringing that up now?" Sungyoon asked. Two years. Jaeseok likes him for two years now.

"Well. You have a girlfriend that time and it seems like you are not getting out of that relationship until she broke up with you last year, you are too good for her anyway. But yeah. I forgot about it and Jaeseok seems to have no idea that he said that to me.

"How can you forget something like that?"

"Hmm. I was drunk that time and I didn't realized that it was real. Not until today actually. And I only verified that you have feelings for him too just now."

"What? No. I don't!" Sungyoon said defensively.

"Yes you do, and now we need to go to Jaeseok and stop him if ever he says yes to that girl."

They went to their university, straight to the common grounds where Jangjun said the girl would confess to Jaeseok. When they arrived, everyone was cheering and Sungyoon found the love of his life. Hugging a girl, smiling like crazy.

"Can you see Jaeseok?" Jangjun asked. Of course Sungyoon can spot Jaeseok in a crowd no matter what. That smile of him is etched on Sungyoon's mind and there is no way that he can forget that smile.

"Let's go." Sungyoon said with a low voice. He never should have hoped for this. He lost his opportunity already. That was 2 years ago. Jaeseok may feel different now. Maybe he loves that girl now. Sungyoon tried to believe these and thought that he should just go back to his mindset of loving Jaeseok without being loved back.

* * *

 


	2. Under the Starless Skies

A few months after the incident, everything went well. Much better than how Sungyoon thought it will be. Jaeseok still spends time with him even if he got himself a girlfriend. Jaeseok would still visit Sungyoon's apartment and even stays there for a sleepover. Sungyoon was happy and thankful for this. He just want these moments to never end. But there is this nagging feeling inside him. That feeling of regret that makes him uneasy.  
  
 _What if I have told him what I feel before?_  
  
 _What if I have mustered all the courage I have two years ago?_  
  
 _Would everything be different?_  
  
 _Would I be the one Jaeseok calls his?_  
  
 _Would I be the one he thinks of when he wakes up and before he sleeps?_  
  
 _Would I be the one holding his hand or even. . ._  
  
"Are you okay? You keep on spacing out." Jaeseok continued eating what the meal he prepared. It was usually like this in every overnight they had. Jaeseok would cook and Sungyoon would help him out. They get to watch movies  and play some games. They even talk until they fall asleep. There was this time when Jaeseok said that Sungyoon is like his soulmate. Someone he treasures the most and a person he's thankful that had come to his life.  
  
Sungyoon would always remind Jaeseok that forgetting to bring an umbrella was the best thing that happened in his life. Jaeseok would look at him, with this intense glare, but not the kind of glare that is filled with anger. More like curiosity-filled. Then Jaeseok would just laugh and tease Sungyoon for being too cheesy and chummy with him.  
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking of something." Sungyoon replied.  
  
"Oh. Here taste this. I cooked it perfectly. According to your preference of course." Sungyoon watched as Jaeseok tries to feed him something. In a few seconds, Sungyoon decided whether or not he will take a bite from the offer or reject it bluntly and hurt Jaeseok's feelings. He chooses to accept and eat it.  
  
"Waaah. This tastes delicious. You really cook well." Sungyoon said getting another piece from Jaeseok's plate.  
  
The night went well except for the time when Jaeseok got a call from his girlfriend. Sungyoon's heart stops beating everytime he gets to hear that sweet and loving voice of Jaeseok talking to that girl. Jaeseok never had a girlfriend before. All the years that Sungyoon and Jaeseok are bestfriends, they always reject all those confessions and they seem to agree that they are not ready for commitments and that they want to focus on their studies. Well, for Sungyoon, that and also the fact that his eyes are only focused on Jaeseok.  
  
Finally, Jaeseok said goodbye and throws his phone to his bag. "Why would you throw your phone like that?" Sungyoon asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just. Nevermind. So what do we do now? Can we have something to drink?" Jaeseok said.  
  
"I have some juice in the fridge if you want."  
  
"No. Not that drink. I need something. Call Jangjun."  
  
Sungyoon called Jangjun and told him to bring "drinks" and he understood right away. When he arrived Jaeseok started drinking the alcoholic beverages right away. Sungyoon has no idea what's wrong with him but he is one of the few people who wouldn't drink unless they are really, really stressed out about something.  
  
The three of them went and played a more video games, when they got tired they started watching some movies. Jaeseok had been drinking alot and even Sungyoon felt the need to drink because he can't stop thinking about Jaeseok looking so miserable right now. He can't forgive himself for being selfish and thinking that there could have been something for the two of them when Jaeseok was burdened with something.  
  
"Jangjun, buy a few more. We're running out of drinks." Jaeseok said.  
  
"Sungyoon. You had too much to drink. And we all know that you are the most vulnerable to alcohol. That's enough for you." Jangjun said. Sungyoon finds it weird that Jangjun was the mature one right now but even Sungyoon felt light-headed now.  
  
"Jangjuuuuun. I'm so sleepy right now." Sungyoon said and went on to hug Jangjun.  
  
"What the hell? How can the most mature people that I know in my whole life become so wasted right now?" Jangjun said regretting that he came to Sungyoon's apartment.  
  
"Yah, Jangjun I know that you love usso please take care of us." Sungyoon said and he falls asleep in Jangjun's lap. Even Jaeseok had fallen but he managed to get up and go to Sungyoon's bed.  
  
Jangjun has no idea what to do. He just sat there and watched Sungyoon sleep. He felt like he must do something for Sungyoon but he knows the only thing that can make his friend happy is Jaeseok's love.  
  
Then the sly Jangjun thought of an idea. He carried Sungyoon and laid him down beside Jaeseok. He watched as the two of them adjusted and how Jaeseok placed his arm around Sungyoon. Jangjun laughed at what he had done and he seems to enjoy what will happen when the two wake up tomorrow.  
  
Jangjun stays in Sungyoon's apartment and sleeps on the couch, just in case the two needs to be taken care of. After he gets his sleep, rain started falling once again.

There were no stars in the sky tonight but Sungyoon was closest to the brightest star in his life.


	3. Tears and Raindrops

Jaeseok wakes up after a few hours of being asleep and he feels like his head was about to explode. He tried looking around and realized that he was lying in a bed that was not his. He looked at the person he was hugging and the face that he was too close to his.  
  
He stared at Sungyoon's face and enjoyed how the moonlight reflects from it. The sleeping face of Sungyoon seems to glow with a faint glitter from the silver moonlight. It was beautiful. His eyes, nose ,and lips are perfect. He remembered the day when he got the courage to share his umbrella with him. It wasn't supposed to rain that day but it happened. The luck he had that he brought a large umbrella. The sky who started crying that day hadbrought them together. What a great fate he had during that time that he found Choi Sungyoon.  
  
It broke his heart when Sungyoon found someone two years ago. The same day when Jaeseok realized what he was feeling. But he was so happy for Sungyoon. Finally, there is  someone who will look after him whenever Jaeseok's not around. Sometimes, he felt selfish for wanting Sungyoon and him to be together but he gave up every hope he hid for that moment to happen.  
  
But looking at Sungyoon right now, all he can think of is how his feelings for Sungyoon had never changed, even a bit.  
  
He brushed his fingers through Sungyoon's hair and it sends shivers from his fingers back to his spine. He badly wants to hug Sungyoon but he's too scared that he might wake him up and things will get awkward.  
  
He stared at him for a couple of minutes and drifted back to sleep. No one was awake except the love they feel for each other that they keep on burrying like how the time had dissolve in the deep night.

* * *

  
  
The morning came and Sungyoon wakes up. His head hurts from the hangover and everytime he tries to sit up, he would just end up lying down again. Then he realized that he isn't alone in his bed. He watched as a long arm wrapped around his waist moved when Jaeseok shifted position in his sleep.  
  
Sungyoon's heart started racing. He wanted to scream and run away from Jaeseok as far as possible. But there is this part in him who wants to enjoy the moment and watch the face, that beautiful face which he loved for years, sleep peacefully. The cold mist of the morning made everything perfect. The sun is starting to wake up and the rainclouds are going away now.  
  
"Good morning Sungyooooon!" Jangjun's voice filled the apartment. His ears hurt from hearing that loud and extra voice of Jangjun and Sungyoon controlled himself from attacking Jangjun.  
  
Jaeseok seems to have been woken by te noise that he opens his eyes and looks up to Sungyoon. They stared at each other and Jaeseok quickly removes his arm that was hugging Sungyoon.  
  
The two gets out of bed immediately and stared at jangjun.  
  
"What the hell happened last night? My head hurts." Jaeseok said.  
  
"You drank everything I bought and you two fell asleep." Jangjun said.  
  
"Oh. Okay. I need to go back to my apartment now." Jaeseok said. He looked like he wants to get out as soon as possible because his heart is still beating fast from the thought of spending the night with Sungyoon in his arms.  
  


* * *

  
It's been three months since that incident of Jaeseok sleeping in Sungyoon's bed happened. Jaeseok and his girlfriend would always fight because Jaeseok would always spend time with Sungyoon. He tried to keep up with the girl but in the end they broke up. It will never work, Jaeseok thought.  
  
Then he remembered that time when he heard Sungyoon reveal his secret. That night when they got drunk, three months ago, when Sungyoon was asleep and all he said was I love you Jaeseok.  
  
Now Jaeseok finally had the courage to stop lying to himself and finally admit his feelings to Sungyoon. He want to go straight to Sungyoon after the break up and confess everything.  
  
Jaeseok called Jangjun.  
  
"Yah. Do you know where Sungyoon is?" Jaeseok said.  
  
"What? Why would you go look for him? I heard you broke up with your girlfriend?" Jangjun said.  
  
"Yeah. Where is Sungyoon?" Jaeseok asked again. He is getting irritated with Jangjun now. He needs to find Sungyoon.  
  
"Wait. Don't tell me you are going to confess to him now?!" Jangjun laughed and shout through the phone. "I'm so happy for you!!" Jaeseok didn't hear what Jangjun said as he sees Sungyoon already.  
  
"I love you." Jaeseok grabs Sungyoon's hand. He can't let him slipped away from him anymore. Not now that he knows how Sungyoon feels towards him.  
  
"I had always loved you." Jaeseok added.  
  
Sungyoon stared at him. Not knowing how to respond. He dreamed of this moment a million times but until now he wasn't prepared for this. Hr still can't believe it.  
"Why? Why would you say yes to her if you loved me?" Sungyoon's eyes pierced Jaeseok's soul and that regret he holds from the day he decided to let go of his feelings for Sungyoon just bursts and conquered his heart.  
  
"Have you even wondered how it hard for me too watch you be with someone else? I woke up one day realizing that I love you and that same day I heard that you have a girlfriend already. Do you know how hard that was for me?" Jaeseok said. Sungyoon just stared at him with disbelief.  
  
"Do you know what it's like to feel that you will never be mine? And that there's no hope for me that one day you will feel the same way as I do?" Jaeseok continued.  
  
"Yes I know! I loved your for many years now, even before that girl came to my life. I tried to bury what I feel about you because you keep on saying that I should fine someone who will make me happy. I was content just having you by my side but you keep on pushing me saying that you can't be happy until there's someone who would take care of me. I loved you. And I still do. I never asked you to love me back. And how can I, specially now that you belong to someone else!" Sungyoon was furious. All of his pain from loving Jaeseok for five years just surfaced from the depths of his heart. He can't hold back now. Everything is ruined now.  
  
Jaeseok felt his tears roll down his cheeks. He is aching to hug Sungyoon. His painful eagerness of telling Sungyoon that he loves him was all that there is.  
  
"I broke up with her already." Jaeseok said. The face of Sungyoon seems hopeful and waiting.  
  
"I can't continue fooling myself that I can love someone else. It has always been you. Only you." Jaeseok leans forward and hugs Sungyoon. All the pain he is feeling seems to melt with this warm hug. He never felt so happy before. Jaeseok wants to keep this moment frozen in time.  
  
\--  
  
Sungyoon was riding his bike, trying to enjoy the bright and wonderful weather. He remembered how he imagined the day when he would meet his first love. He thought that he would meet his first love in a bright sunny day. In a place where the autumn leaves are falling. And today, he is riding his bike to meet Jaeseok. His first love. He never thought that it will be like this. He never thought that the perfect day he envisioned would happened right now when Jaeseok and him are finally together.  
  
Jaeseok asked him to meet him at their school, the place where they first talked to each other. Sungyoon was so happy that he was so excited and can't even think properly.  
  
He was riding his bike so fast and when he saw Jaeseok waving at him he forgot everything else. He got off of his bike, wanting to walk all the way towards his love.  
  
He looked up at the sky thinking, maybe the future is bright now and that the gray skies are done with him. Maybe today is the day when everything will be happy for him.  
  
  
He's been waiting for this day, when he can spend the day with Sungyoon.   
  
"Look. The skies are turning gray again." Sungyoon reached out for Jaeseok's face.  
  
"Yes. Lucky I brought my umbrella with me." Jaeseok smiled as he knew exactly what Sungyoon was thinking right now.

"Can I share that umbrella with you again?" Sungyoon asked like it was the first time that he was meeting this prince like man again.  
  
"Of course. Of course you can. I will share everything with you, even my life." Jaeseok poured his heart out as he thought of how the following years to come will be filled with gray skies but never his eyes be filled with tears.

 

 

Their story ended with gray skies and raindrops blessing the love that took long enough to have a happy ending.


End file.
